


In The Dark

by thenightgazer



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Abduction, Bondage, Coercion, Dark Dante, Drabble, F/M, Sexual Coercion, Short One Shot, Smut, Spicy, Yandere Dante, a bit of choke play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightgazer/pseuds/thenightgazer
Summary: Held captive by a stranger in the dark is the least thing you'd ever want in your life. Yet here you are, unable to escape from your ultimate fate.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Based from a yandere prompt requested by @tehrevving on Tumblr

You don’t know how long you have been chained in this dark room. You lost count on time and days, barely to remember what had happened yesterday. The cold metal that wraps your naked body feels terribly suffocating; the only reminder that you are still alive and breathing. That also reminds you of the man who kidnaps you.

You were his client. You called him for demon extermination. It barely took an hour for him to complete his job. You admire how strong and competent he is. You can’t deny that he’s very charming and breathtakingly handsome that you almost fell for his cheap sweet talk. Nevertheless, you used to think that he’s kind and funny. A reliable man. You aren’t that hypocrite to deny that you’re attracted to him, but that’s a fling. It’s only a fling. Soon you will forget him.

Oh, you have never been so wrong in your life.

You can hear the door cracks open and someone’s making the way in. It’s him, your body alerts you as soon as you hear his footsteps closer to you. Your flinching body causes the chain to clang slightly. He must have heard it because he stops abruptly. For a moment you can’t hear any movements from the man. He’s just standing a few inches from you, lurking and admiring you from the dark.

After you gain your courage, you ask him softly. “Who are you?”

He replies nothing.

“Why did you take me here?” you keep asking questions, despite knowing that he won’t give his answer. “If it’s money that you want…you could’ve just asked…”

“I don’t want your money,” his rugged voice stings your ears. “I want you.”

“… what?”

He steps closer to you, lifting your chin and with a sudden movement, he ravages your mouth. His tongue invades you mercilessly without giving you any chance to breath or even form a thought. You can feel the curve of his grin when you let out a little moan. He breaks the kiss, whispering a cruel deal in your ear, “I will release the chain, only if you do whatever I ask obediently. Got it, luv?“

This is just for survival, you make a deal with yourself as you mutter your agreement. 

He chuckles in satisfaction, slowly taking his steps away from you. You blink when the striking light attacks your eyes, and you see your captor; Dante, the silver-haired devil hunter whom you hired just yesterday. If only he didn’t kidnap you and chain you up, you would find his wicked smile sexy and attractive. You groan in pain when you see bruises on your delicate flesh as he undo the chain. Before you have a chance to cover your body from his prying eyes, he grabs your shoulders and forces you below him, pinning you on the cold floor and pressing his clothed muscle on you. His rugged jaw caresses your neck while he inhales your scent deeply.

“You smell too good,” he breathes. “I simply have to make you mine.”

Sensing your futile struggle under him, he sneers as he licks your face. “What’s with those tears? I released your chain! C’mon, say ‘thank you’ and gimme your loveliest smile.”

How could you say anything when he suffocates you like this? His hand rests on your neck while his other hand locks both of your arms. He’s getting tired of waiting for your answer. Ignoring your plea for him to stop his torture, he sucks your nipple teasingly, leaving his marks on your soft mounds. “I promise I’ll be gentler to you. Now… where’s that smile I’m looking for, sugar?”

You force yourself to move your trembling lips. “T-t-thank y-you… Dante…”

Dante seems very happy by your response. He kisses you deeply and gently, a sign that he keeps his promise to you. “That’s my good girl,” he showers you another kiss before his callous hand reaches under your red and aching cunt.


End file.
